FinalFantasyShadows
by Sephyr BLackstar
Summary: ....:::Chatper 4 Coming Soon:::....With Crystal Now dead, and looking with holy cheese Sephyr begins to think if he reallys wants to die or revenge Crystal ...::This is my Very First Fanfiction! and Plz R&R! if u want::.
1. New SeeD's

Disclaimer:I dont own any ff chars or any final fantasy stuff or anything in ff or anything to do with squaresoft ok i dont so dont ask cuz i dont!!!!! but i do own sephyr damu an namu...... i dont like to wright this but i dont wanna get sued! *cries* and sqauresoft RULEZ!!!!!!!! WOOOHOOO!!!!!!! ff rulez to  
  
(P.S :I made this at school so its kinda weird..)...Evry ff char belongs to squaresoft as if u do not give em credit many ouchies u shall have! O.O (p.s in the fanfic am gonna be seph cuz its my nick) and bahamut will talk ike this ~..bo..~ and speh will talk like this (..bo..) (he talks to his aeons/gfs/summons w/e u want to call them..now here the STORY! FANFIC THING!!!!................................................................... ...  
  
As i lay awake in the dark stareing at my roof i wonder (was i ment to have a meaning?..heh) "Hey sephy get up were late for the train to balamb garden!" Namu yelled,i rolled over yawning "1 more min please" I said trying to get up,Namu, headed for the door "Fine your lose!" I sighed "Holy did namu says today were gonna be new SeeDs?! at the garden!? crap i cant miss that!" i said to my selfthank god i packed well namu packed i grabed the stuff i needed and a pop tart and run out to the train that was about to leave. "WAIT FOR ME!!!!" i yelled and showed my pass and got on the train looking for Namu and Damu (A/n Namu and Damu are twins) "Yo Sephyr over here!" i heard Damu yell as i smiled "am comeing am coming" i mutterd, i felt i droped my only piece of summon materia so i bent down to look and i seen my only summon...Bahamut...the king of dragons. "Ahh thee u are" i said worried i picked it up and walks to sit with namu and damu "Howz you Sephyr?" Damu & Namu said,i blinked "oh am fine thanks for asking" i replyed,i smiled softly and looked behind be to see some older kids picking on someone smaller weaker so i got up "Hey Leave him alone jerk wad!" i said, i saw the kid laugh "And what your gonna summon bahamut or something" said the kid as he burst out laughing,i ran at him then stoped and kicked him in the gut "am i know a summoner idiot" i yelled as everyone looked at me, i seen the kids punch fly at my face so i ducked and elbowed him in the gut "Whats your name?" i said to him,"its...dart" he said sounding angry,the train stoped everyone got there stuff and left same with me and damu and namu. "Holy cow this place colud hold like millons of people ya?" i heard damu say so i laughed, we headed inside and saw some SeeDs and other people we saw the kid that was being bullyed on the train "hey!" i said walking over to him "oh HI ty ty ty ty for saving me TY!" the hyper kid yelled "yeah yeah yeah no prob hey whats your name?" i asked, "my name is...Sora..Strife" Sora Said has he coughed,i smirked "nice to meet you am Sephyr ..Blackstar and this is Damu And Namu.....Regen" i said (A/N i coulnt think of anything else) sora grined "ok nice to meet you guys" a pretty girl about 12 walks up "brother what u doing" she says "oh these are the guys that helped me sis" he said,her eyes widen "ohhhhh am Crystal Strife" Crystal said,as we walks to the desk to get our rooms and that we find were the last in line, "NEXT!" said the lady,"Name,age" she said, "Crystal strife, age 12 ma'am" crystal said, "room number 7896" as she hands crystal a key card, "NEXT!" She yells, "Name, Age" she said, "Sephyr BlackStar,Age 12" i said, "room number 7896 your gonna be crystals room mate ok?" she said handing me a key card,i replyd "ok". "NEXT! she yelled,"Name,Age" she said, "Namu Regen,age 12" namu said, "room number 5678" she said handing namu a keycard,"NEXT!" She yelled, "Name Age" she said, "Damu Regen, Age 12" damu said, "your room number is 5678" she said,"Next!" she yelled as sora walked up,"Name,Age" She said,"Sora strife,12" he said,"Room number 5643" she said handing him the keycard, Then all of us went into the garden we were stoped by Quistis, the magic instructor,"ok am one of your instruckors and if u need any help ask me or someone else around the garden ok?" She said,"Yes Ma'am" We all replyd and walks to our rooms,me and crystal went into a really nice room with a kool veiw of everything.."So what room u want?" Crystal said me, "ill have that room snice they both have nice veiws" i said, "Okies!" she said and ran into a room and came back out and got her things then walked back in and unpacked, i coughed then got my things and took them to my room and unpacked....i took some stringe and put it on my materia and wore it like a necklace..i was in deep thought (Bahamut u there? Bahamut?,i said), ~yes am here Sephyr,bahamut said~,(I just wanted to know..if u wanted to talk, i said),~about?,Bahamut said~......(About about how did i end up with you in the first place?,i said),~Well, when u were little before your mom and dad passed away they gave you the materia to be able to summon me, bahamut said,(ok,i said) ~Now sleep u need some sleep,said bahamut~.....i fell asleep as crystal did an hour ago.....  
  
Plz R&R should i made another chapter this is my first fan fic every :') but plz reveiw..sorry i forgot to put the "." and the "," my head hurted ^^;; 


	2. The WEAPONs are back

Disclaimer:I dont own any ff chars or any final fantasy stuff or anything in ff or anything to do with squaresoft ok i dont so dont ask cuz i dont!!!!! but i do own sephyr damu an namu...... i dont like to wright this but i dont wanna get sued! *cries* and sqauresoft RULEZ!!!!!!!! WOOOHOOO!!!!!!! ff rulez to.(M y discaimler)  
.sry if i forgot periods and commoas, and if i put some misssplet words or something but hey who dosnt do that sometimes eh and i may of put some words twice . and i make these at night so my fatigue is like off da charts  
  
(P.S :I made this at school so its kinda weird..)...Evry ff char belongs to squaresoft as if u do not give em credit many ouchies u shall have! O.O (p.s in the fanfic am gonna be seph cuz its my nick) and bahamut will talk ike this ~..bo..~ and speh will talk like this (..bo..) (he talks to his aeons/gfs/summons w/e..(ps sry if this may have some stuff form your fanfics o.o dont sue me i made it in school i found out about fanfic.net like yesterday!) u want to call them..now here the STORY! FANFIC THING!!!!................................................................. ..  
  
I Lay Asleep having nightmares i like them there like good dreams nice dreams are like..well like nightmares to ne.."Sephy!!" Crystal yelled at me, "We need to go pick our weapons!" she yelled,i woke up "oh oki" i said then got out of bed and got ready and left with crystal ~i think she likes u sephyr,bahamut said~ ,(yeah i like her too,i said),...we got to the place there were lots of weapons to choose from guns,spears,keyblades,swords.gunblades and even battle claws...we could choose 2 weapons so i choosed a black battle claw..and a i looked at the swords..eyeing them there were many swords but i choose some called the dark diamond ragnarok..when i asked for the weapons they asked if i really wanted the sword,"yes i want it..." i said,,"all oh right" said the lady and she typed the weapons i got on the computer i left,and found crystal who got a spear and battle claws ,we later found damu and namu who got a gunblade both of em did..and sora got a sword and a golden dagger...we put our weapons away,and went to the caffateria, we each bought a hotdog "mmm havnt had these in a while" damu said, we all look around as i went to get a drink,went back to were we were sitting "so sora why did dart attack u anyway?" i said,sora blinked "we were talking...i must of said something bad.." sora said,i laughed "sorry i have a habit of laughing" i said,sora nodded and laughed we all laughed for no reson,then the bell rong for our very first class in the garden 'DING ,DONG' we all left me and crystal has the same class..with miss Trepe (A/N i think thats how u spell it hmm) me and crystal sat next to each other, "ok now evryone listen..today were gonning to be learning about gfs"miss trepe said,some sighed, "yay we might get our own gfs!" crystal said,i laughed soflty..after class me and crystal went to the caffeteria for lunch."Sooooooo bored" Sora said taking a bite of his hamburger,"whats are next class damu?" Namu asked,"trainin" he said.We Finished lunch,we all walked back to our rooms "Hey Sephyr" Crystal said,"Yeah?" i replyed, i got up and walks to the window."Ummm do u know when w get to go to shopping andd that?" Crystal ask me,i didnt reply.'DING DONG' we all left we got to go training..i was with a person named amarant(A/N hes a theacher).."Only 3 people? pfft" he said,we all blinked.."Cant we start?!" i said,Sora said the same thing,"Yea" Amarant said..we all noded.."umm sora with sephyr and dart you will train with me" he said,we nodded agian.I drew my sword and got into a stance..sora did the same.."START!" Amarant yelled,I ran at Sora and slashed left,He Slashed right. I then ducked down and at slashed his leg,We looked over to see dart getting his ass kicked,We laughed "alright alright your done for today" amarant said (A/n i made it an hour but my head hurted nothing for hours oki?),We all left.Dart on the other hand thought he broke his arm."am bored classes are over.."we said then sighed."ooooo i know i know" crystal said,We all looked at her "lets go to the fire cavren to train" Crystal said in a low voice,we grinned "yeah sure" i said,"But after dark ok? just so we dont get caught" sora said,we all nodded and ate our food."mmm pizza" Damu said,we laughed,later at night.."come on sephy" Crystal said walking to damu and namus door,i knocked on soras door while crystal knocked on namu and damus "we need weapons?" Sora and Namu said,"Yeah" i said,we all got our weapons and left the garden,we headed north east to the fire cavren, we then enterd "woah!!!!" we said walks deeper and deeper,we got into a fight with a bomb."What the hell is that thnig!?!?!?!" i said,"i think its a bomb or something",i attacked it it got bigger then i blinked.Crystal attacked it with her battle claws it got bigger again, "what the !?" i said and attacked it again, damu attacked it and namu did to, it got huge it blew up, i tryed to cover my face from the blast,"hhot hot hot hot hot hot" sora yelled running around,we went farther in we seen a draw point,"its cure!" Crystal said,"yeah only 4 of em tho" i said,we took them.Me,crystal,sora and namu got the cure spell,we healed our wounds from the bomb's attack we then headed to the garden."the lights are out so that means ...WERE LOCKED OUT!" sora yelled,we found a hole leading in the garden we enterd it and got into our rooms crystal went right to sleep same with damu and namu.I stayed up,thinking,wondering,pondering why i was trying to be a great SeeD.i fell asleep,Crystal sneeked to the caffateira but it was locked "Damnit!" Crystal said in a angry tone."umm maybe u should pick the lock? hmm?" Sora said (A/N. he followed her),she nodded and took a hair pin out and tried to pick it..but someone was coming.They almost got in. They ran to there rooms as fast as they could,Crystal got in to see no one there "Sephy??? SEPHY!?" She said worried,"yeah?" i said,"nothing" she said back.  
  
`In the Morning`  
  
"sephy get up" Crystal said,i didnt move i just breathed,"SEPHYR GET UP!" Crystal yelled,i got up and asked her to get out of my room to change she nooded, we left for our class when i was ready."Everyone here?" Miss Trepe asked,we all nodded "ok now everyone one your computer screen is a site with the gfs profils now find one that u would like" Miss Trepe said,i picked not bahamut snice i had him,but i chose (A/N i am useing gfs from all .fs ..heh ^^;;;) a thing called the magic lamp witch had Diablos (A/N i think thats how u spell it) Crystal got shiva,Damu got ifrit, Namu got the brothers and sora got Quezacotl ."kool!!!!" we all yelled because of the gfs,we were informd that we could go to balamb city/town,so we went (a/n they got a credit card thing (only for 1est,and some 2end year seeDs seeds only)) "oki lets go!" i said as we wnet there on a train,we finaly out there."Wow!!!" WE all said we all wen shopping and stuff got new items and bought some other stuff,new clothes.Sora got a new book."Ahhhh almost X-mas" Damu said,"we need to get each other gifs ya?" Sora said,we nodded,we got back to the garden and went to our rooms."sooo sephy want to go to the library?!"Crystal said,"why not eh?"i siad so we headed to the library and saw dart we saw dart (A/N i didnt put it but dart got the summon carbunkle),me and crystal got a book and sat down at some chairs/tables in the corner of the library and stared to read....i walked out of the library and heard some people talking,"the weapons are back!?" she said,"Yeah theres more now alot more" he said,i blinked "weapon!?" i said in a low voice,i ran to my room to get my materia(a/n i didnt know what to put ..Stones?! Materia!? uhh ), i stood looking out my window ~there coming!,said my summons~,"crystal get over here plz" i said soflty,i head a knock on the door,"sephy let me in!" Crystal said,i walked over to the door and unlocked it,she ran in."The the the WEAPONs are attackin from the east theres only one tho we were orderd to fight!" she said,i nodded....  
  
Should i make more chapters?!..From:Sephyr Blackstar..Fatigue:999 


	3. Field Exam and new friends

Disclaimer: I don't own any ff chars or any final fantasy stuff or anything in ff or anything to do with squaresoft ok I don't so don't ask cuz I don't!!!!! But I do own sephyr damu and namu... I don't like to Wright this but I don't want to get sued! *Cries* and sqauresoft RULEZ!!!!!!!! WOOOHOOO!!!!!!! Ff rulez to. (M y discaimler)  
  
. Sry if I forgot periods and commas, and if I put some misspell words or something but hey who doesn't do that sometimes eh and I may of put some words twice . And I make these at night so my fatigue is like off da charts. But if I dun put. Like paracrafts don't get mad my fatigue is like rising everyday today its 100..and on chapter 4 ill make it longer and and and and ummmm I'll make it in parts oki?..*mutters "good:*  
  
(P.S :I made this at school so its kind of weird.)...Every ff char belongs to square soft as if u do not give me credit many ouches u shall have! O.O (p.s in the fanfic am going to be seph cuz its my nick) and bahamut will talk like this ~. Boo. ~ And seph will talk like this (.boo.) (He talks to his aeons/gfs/summons w/e. (ps sry if this may have some stuff form your fanfics o.o don't sue me I made it in school I found out about fanfic.net like yesterday!) u want to call them. Now here the STORY! FANFIC THING!!!!................................................................  
  
I ran outside the garden,"errr", I heard someone say, I ran to our leader," how the hell are we going to kill that thing!" I said, I drew my sword and ran at the weapon (A/N ultimate is holding a sword the human part is, its clouds ultimate weapon, the ultima weapon ^^) it slashed at me but it missed. I don't think it wanted to move. I slashed at it wanted to take its arms out but i hit it in the gut I think.  
  
"DIE! DAMNIT!"I yelled,"Sora go ask if the ragnarok is near the garden the ship has a cannon right?" I said,"yea it does" sora said, as he ran to the school looking for squall and selphie because they would know were the ragnarok is." Squall selphie weres the ragnarok?" Sora asked," behind the school why?" they asked," it has a cannon right" sora said,"umm yeah" Squall said then smacked himself "duh, selphie go with sora to the ragnarok and aim at the weapon" she said. We nodded and ran to the ship,"Hmmmm" Selphie said turning the ship on and taking it to the skys. They flew to the weapon and aimed everything at it," Ready aim FIRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sora yelled.  
  
The blast was send and it hit the in the gut (A/N OUCHIES!! You got to admit that's got to hurt O.O!!!!!! O.O!!!!! O.O!!!!!!!) It then fell to the ground we walked over to it," it's not dead!" I heard someone yell, the weapon grabbed a SeeD and killed him, us seeds ran off yelling but I ran to get some space," FIRE!" I yelled and sent a fire ball at the weapon," thanks crystal for giving me the spell he" I said in a low voice. I thought the weapon was dead but the smoke from the fire spell hadn't cleared  
  
I saw the weapon still standing." what the " I said, watching the weapon "what the hell??" Sora said from the Ragnarok," that blast should of killed it!" Damu yelled." Selphie fire again!" Sora said. Selphie fired again. Hitting the weapon in the gut (A/N that's got to hurt) The weapon fell." Its dead!!!!!" I said. I walk over to the dead weapon and kicked .I then picked its weapon up (A/n the utlima weapon) I then looked at it and coughed, "hmm should I take it? "I said," nah" I said and threw it on the ground and walk to the garden. I walked to my room and put my weapons away," eh tired" I said getting ready for bed. I went to bed and slept.  
  
`In the morning`  
  
"hmmm almost Christmas, I think" I said to myself getting up and got ready for today's classes, I headed to the cafeteria to find sora and damu sitting down eating hotdogs,"yo" I said heading to the table and grabbed a seat."S'up" I said," not a thing " They said sighing. "Would all people who are taking part in today's field exam please get ready are report to the main hall a.s.a.p!" the announcement said, I got up and headed to my room and got ready and got my weapons and headed to the main hall to find damu and namu and instructor trepe, "this all what about crystal and sora?" I said," well sephyr there in squad c your in squad b" miss trepe said. I coughed "were we headed anyways?" Damu said, "To the rebuilt galbadia missile base, we were ordered to take it out" miss trepe said, we nodded, the headmaster came and turned to face us. "How's everyone doing? This exam will involve 12 members from Squads A through D... You will be proceeding to a real battlefield. Obviously, the battles are for real. Life and death, victory and defeat, honor and disgrace... Each of these go hand in hand. There's only one way or the other. How 'bout it? Are you still up for it? You will be accompanied by 9 SeeD members. Should you fail, these members shall get the job done. They always do. Well that's one less worry on your mind. The pride of Balamb Garden! The elite mercenary force, SeeD! Learn from them, obey their commands and accomplish the mission. Prove yourself worthy of becoming a member of SeeD. Best of luck" The headmaster said (A/n squall, and sorry if that didn't make any sense all I could think of eh!), We all nodded,"ummmm who's our leader?" I said,"Dart, I think u know him" Miss Trepe said, "yeah whatever" I said,"ummmm can we do the test another day? Please?!" sora said," no can do " the headmaster said," um sir? What if our weapons break I mean like shatter?" well you would be able to get a new weapon" sora said," um headmaster we haven't learned our limit breaks yet eh." I said, the head master just walked off. Damn I thought to myself and just sighed and headed for the parking lot and stepped in the car and we listened to our battle plan." Ok we are going to take this car to balamb and then take a train to dollet and hi-jack a galbadia vehicle and take there uniforms and sneak into the missile base then set a missile towards a galbadia base near esthar then we set up the self destruct system then get the hell out of there!!!!!" Dart said. I nodded. (A/n the garden isn't moving right now. Well its not moving cuz it cant heh..)  
  
`The mission`  
  
sora was saying over and over "we there yet?, we there yet we-", "WILL U SHUT UP!" Dart yelled. We reached balamb,"finally" I said and got out at the docks and headed for the train station, (good god this is boring, I said) ~yeah I know. Hmm I wonder if Diablo's is alive in here, bahamut said~ .I laughed softly to myself. We each bought a ticket and boarded the train headed for dollet. ".." I sighed in boredom looking out a window. "Instructor has trabia been rebuilt? And galbadia garden is it still around. Because I have wanted to know that." I said,"Hm I think trabia is being rebuilt and galbadia is somewhere," our instructor said (A/n Quistis)."Instructor may I go sleep for awhile?" I said yawning," sure" she said getting a card out and putting it in a slot and going to a door and it opened so I went it and went into a room since we were the only people on the train. "A magazine?" I picked it up and looks at it "Weapons mon june" it said on the cover so I sat down and started to read it. I felt the train stop so I took the magazine and walk outside and meet everyone else.  
  
`Back at the garden`  
  
"come on u moron dart wants all the battle claws gone! From the stores and garden so if sephyr's battles claws break he wont get anymore heh" said one of darts so called friends, He and someone else took all the battles claws from the garden and walked to the shore and put them into the Sea and there was no battle claws at balamb city no they didn't bother.  
  
`Back at dollet`  
  
we headed to the front of the small port town and we rented a car and headed for deling city but there was a galbadia truck there with 5 troops so we sneaked up and attacked them. Dart got shot in the arm so I cast cure on him, "damn fool" I muttered and wondered if I should call Diablo's .I ran at the troop and stabbed him with my battle claws and hit 3 more , "only 1 more to go," Sora said."FIRA!!!" I heard dart yell. We each got our uniforms and left and damu namu and sora and me and dart got them over or own sutff and got in the troops vehicle and headed for the new missile base.  
  
`At the gates of the base`  
  
A galbadian came out and told us we could pass. We drove the vehicle into the base and parked it. "Whoa" sora said with his mouth open "big!" We headed into the base as 2 solders ran up to us," you there follow me we need to get the missiles ready to fire at balamb garden". "Why?" I said, the solder smack himself "the new sorceress Sai wants the garden gone! Now come!!" We followed but dart stopped us "Sephyr Damu and Namu you guys to the control panel and set the missiles radio and set it for max!" Dart said to us in a low voice. "Fine" I walked off and looked for the panel. "Come on sora we need to help with the missiles. Dart headed into the room with sora and help push the missiles because for some unknown reason the power went dead." Damn maimtenance crews!" a person yelled and started to push the missiles. "Ok damu and namu I found the panel" I said turning the screen on. I clicked on target and selected the error radio for max then clicked upload data. "Done!" We found dart and sora at the front gates " u found the self destruct system?" Dart said, I shoke my head "no sir Its blocked off by guards" . He headed in and finally found it and killed the guards and elite solders then set it for 10 minutes. " All solders and persanal please leave the self destruct system has been turned off!" the voices said so me damu and namu and sora ran out and got in the car but the gate was blocked off by what looked like a spider."WAIT UP!" Dart yelled running. We all got out of the car and stared at the thing (A/n X-ATM087 new one heh heh heh) "lets fight!" dart yelled out drawing his gunblade and grinned, I just put my battle claws on and went into a stance. "Sir weres the other 3 squads!?" I yelled, "at the train station at dollet I think" he replied. I ran at the spider thing and tried to stab it but my claws started to crake I just shrugged and attacked again and my battle claws broke. "DAMNIT!!!!!!!!" I yelled. "Idiot" dart muttered and ran at the spider thing and slashed at it and cast thundara twice and used thunder. "done" he said "lets go!". we left and got the hell out of there.  
  
`At Dollet`  
  
we drove to the train station (A/n dollet got a train station) and headed for the garden.  
  
`At the garden`  
  
"All students who took part in today's exam please come to the 2end floor hall and wait there" the intercom said. I shrugged and headed for the 2end floor hall and waited as a garden worker walked in. "would Strife Sora Strife please come forward and wait by the elevator" he said. "Blackstar Sephyr Blackstar please follow Sora," he said. Sora and me went to be we were to go. "Damu and Namu Regen please to over to sephyr and sora" he said. " That's all" he said and walked off.  
  
`At Squalls office`  
  
He got up and walked over to Sora and whispered, "stop trying to be the best just do your best" he said (a/n cant thing of a thing) and then walked to me, "U can get another weapon to replace your old one" he whispered then he walked to damu and namu and whispered " you guy need to let out your anger sometimes."  
  
`At the weapon place`  
  
"What!?!?!?!!?!?!?!? NO MORE BATTLE CLAWS???????????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled, "sorry" she said. I walked off and digged in my pocket to only find around 79 gil "damnit" I muttered. I headed for my room and was stopped by a kid jogging "Watch it!" he yelled. "U have any cards? Like playing cards!" he said, "yeah why?" I replied. He just ran off so I continued to walk to my room.  
  
`Christmas`  
  
"Sephyr! Wake up wake up NOW!" Crystal said "its Christmas!" .I got up and walked out of my room (a/n the living room sort of thing) "MMERRY CHRISTMAS!" all of my friends yelled. "Eh" I said. "Here sephy!" Crystal said handing me a box; I opened it to find a gunblade box so I opened to find a brand new type of gunblades call the Shadow. "Thanks!" I said. I got crystal a book on guardian forces sora got a box of ammo same with me. Damu and namu got a necklace and a book. "Hey Sephyr" I heard dart said behind me. "Want to train hehe" he said. "Fine" I said.  
  
`Some place in the mountains`  
  
"in 5 4 3 2 1 GO!" he yelled running at me I ducked and took my gunblade and slashed at him cutting his arm open. "ARGH" he yelled in pain as he took another slash at my face I ducked by got hit in the arm (a/n by the shoulder or elbow .hmm) I tried to hide the pain, "FIRA!" he yelled, I cast Thundara at the same time. I then pulled my gunblade upward at darts face but he guarded. "Damn!" I yelled. Dart soon ran off  
  
`Back at the garden`  
  
"Oh!!!! SEPHYR" crystal yelled, " I would like u to meet my new friend Meru" Crystal said "and her twin brother Aero". "Um nice to meet u" I said. "Ditto" they replied.  
  
`Later`  
  
"this is soooooooooooooooooooooooo boring " Aero said. We all replied."time for sleep" crystal said and everyone else left and crystal went to bed. ".Am bored so bored" I said as I put my gunblade away and went to bed.  
  
Chibi Omni: Hope you liked it! ^__^  
  
Aero: Ummm Please R&R! 


	4. Time to Say GoodDie

Chibi omni: Hiyaz, ok am changing my story a bit I am not gonna be sephyr anymore, woohoo snice I have a new nickname! :P anyways hope ya like it, and I don't won anything but I do own damu namu and sephyr oo and aero and dart, and meru -_-; and sorry if my grammer is a bit off, my damn cousin got to my story! :'( so it might be a little we weird...and besides that he change some of it! And someone change it every time I changed it back, so here it is...don't give me bad reviews cuz my cousin got to my story! Err *uses ultima* please take it out on m y CUSION!  
  
Aero: and he forgot something...he was plying ff8 when he was wrighting and stuff so the ppls arnt in SeeD and stuff, sorry for the problem!! , Sooo don't be mad, okay? Okay! *is flared by bahamut*  
  
Bahamut: pfffffft!  
  
(Note, this is for bahamut "`" and this is for diablos "("and this is for tonnberry king "-"and this for sephyr "*-("  
  
Aero: but anyways...........*uses firaga on the readers and is hit with ultima*  
  
`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*``*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`  
  
`~part one: Field Exam`~  
  
ugh I hate T-rexaurs Sephyr thought while training on some grat's and T- Rexaurs  
  
(u know mortal u shouldn't waste your energy this early) *whatever*  
  
"Hey Sephyr!" Some yelled while running  
  
"what." Sephyr said mumbling, stabbing a grat's  
  
"I got good news!!" Crystal yelled panting,  
  
"What is it." Sephyr mumbled again stabbing more grats  
  
"T, today is our field exam then we graded for being a SeeD "she said, "all I know is I am gonna fail big time! "  
  
Sephyr stop and shaked his head "Whatever"  
  
~`~`~  
  
"Yo!" Sora said as Sephyr was walking out of the training center  
  
"Hi..." Sephyr said clean the gunblades blade with some cleaning stuff  
  
they both went to the main hall were crystal damu and namu were and aero and meru who were chatting about something  
  
"No way! Only Sephyr, Damu Aero and Sora get to go! why!?!?!?" Crystal yelled out  
  
"who the hell knows! We get to go laaaaaater, pfffffft!" Meru said sadly "and I really wanted to kick some guardian force ass! TODAY!"  
  
After about a minute some trepies some over and were talking none stop (A/n dude that would get pretttttttttttty annoying, eh?)  
  
"Yea" said one of the trepies looking at Sephyr with her eyes narrowed  
  
Sephyr shrugged and smirked and walks back t o his friends who were fighting over why they couldn't get to go. Just then our instructors came and told us were we were goning to go.  
  
"Now calm down," Qusitis said telling people who their instructors were "now Sephyr am your help for you're this exam"  
  
Sephyr rolled his eyes and sighed, "Whatever."  
  
~`~`~`  
  
"So am going to get the gf tonberry king?" Sephyr asked not looking to Qusitis who was looking outside the windshield of the ragnarok  
  
"Yep" she replied and blinked "were going to the certa ruins"  
  
"whatever" Sephyr said getting up, yawning. "Argh we there yet?""  
  
"Yea" Qusitis said moving the sip to the certa ruins  
  
~``~```~```~`~~  
  
"This is it?" Sephyr said drawing his gunblade and putting it back  
  
"State cadet name and supporting SeeD," asked the Garden guard.  
  
"Sephyr BlackStar" Sephyr stated  
  
I'm his support, instructor number fourteen Quistis Trepe," Said Quistis  
  
Clear," The guard nodded. " Objective, obtain the GF dwelling here. Choose a time limit that suites your abilities. You will be judged on your choice for the final results. The choices are ten, twenty, thirty, and forty minutes  
  
"Give me Twenty minutes" Sephyr said drawing his gunblade  
  
"Ready, and Go!" Qusitis said after setting her watch  
  
Sephyr ran into the ruins slashing through red bats and buels.  
  
Damn things Sephyr thought `He's near. ` *Who? * `Tonberry king`  
  
"Argh Who wish's to challenge the king of tonberries!?" a Loud Proud voice yelled out  
  
"Me, Sephyr BlackStar" Sephyr said rasing his gunblade up to the level of his face "This is my field exam and I plan on passing"  
  
"Ten more minutes Sephyr!" Quistis called  
  
Sephyr ran at the tonberry king and jumped up (a/n think of when squall jumps off the building in ff8 to attack Edea, this is something like that) he slashed at the tonberry king, just as it used an attack called toybox. Err, sephyr thought getting up and using fira.  
  
"U think u can take my freedom!" Tonberry yelled out  
  
Sephyr smirked and nodded  
  
"3 more minutes " Quistis yelled out  
  
"that's it" Sephyr yelled  
  
as he jumps up and uses draw taking 8 curaga' s from tonberry and then casts haste on him self and keeps slashing at tonberry  
  
"ha!" tonberry yelled out hitting sephyr in the face with his lantrin  
  
Sephyr lands by a rock and gets up "Curaga!" He yell's as he runs at the tonberry giving it all he's got  
  
"1 more minute!"  
  
Damnit! Sephyr thought "heh" he runs at tonberry king and jumps up again landing behind him and slashing his back and stabbing the head but misses and hits the crown. Damn, he thinks and runs in front of tonberry and uses fira at its face and then slashes at it  
  
Die Damnit! Sephyr thought.  
  
"Everyone's grudge!" tonberry yelled and started to laugh "do u think, I and gonna give my freedom away!? I like being free!"  
  
"And I would care, why?" Sephyr said back running at tonberry to was staggering around and slashed at its face as it fell and got up  
  
"not dead yet? Er" sephyr says mumbling and stabs tonberry in the arm  
  
"20 seconds!" Quistis yelled out  
  
"FIRA!" Sephyr yell's out and stabs the tonberry in the shoulder after the fira spell hits its face  
  
"Very well ill join u mortal..." The tonberry says turning into what seems to be a rock with a tonberry in it. Beep, Beep!  
  
"Very good Sephyr" Quistis said using Curaga "u passed, barley"  
  
"heh" Sephyr replied walking off back to the ragnarok  
  
`~`~`~`~  
  
"Five more minutes" damu's instructor yelled out  
  
"Okay" Damu replied firing some ammo into Cerberuses left head and ran to it and used Blizzara and jumped back  
  
"SHOW ME WHAT U GOT MORTAL!" Cerberus yelled out running at damu who was summoning something and bit his arm and jumped back  
  
"HELL FIRE!" Damu yelled as a beast known as ifrit came down and crossed his arm and went into the sky on a fire ball and moved his hands up and sent the fire ball right at Cerberus who yelled in pain and cast triple and used...Thundraga  
  
" Two more minutes damu!" His instructor yelled out  
  
"damn!" He yelled running at Cerberus and stabbing it in the...side of the body  
  
"Damn Mortals! Ill join you..." Cerberus said turning into a stone with a three-headed dog (a/n, Argh am running out of GF's damn.... I know! Ill heh use ff9/10/7 Summons well some..hehe)  
  
~`~`~`~`~  
  
"Argh!" Aero yelled out using Blizzara at Pandemona and throwing his dagger at it "Thank god I have daggers! and a gun heh!"  
  
"GIVE UP MORTAL! YOU CANT WIN! LEVAE WHILE YOU STILL CAN BREATH!" Pandemona yelled out using Tornado  
  
"Gah!" Aero said hitting the floor "Damned GF"  
  
Aero got up and loaded his gun Ulysses and fired ammo at Pandemona's head but missed and hit it in the arm "Damned thing!" He muttered running at it and pointing the Ulysses at its head "Ciao" He said starting to pull the trigger  
  
"HA I THINK NOT! "Pandemona yelled out grabbing the Ulysses and crushing it  
  
"aw Fuckit!" Aero said drawing a dagger and stabbing Pandemona in the chest and jumping back and drawing Firaga and casting it on Pandemona  
  
"DAMN MORTAL'S! AM NOT GIVNGING UP MY FREEDOM! NEVER!" Pandemona yelled out  
  
"Ha u don' t give it, so ill take your freedom!" Aero yelling out something as he summons a new GF named...Senarya a Dragon that looks like bahamut and Tiamat (A/N, Don't mock the name, cuz it sounds weird I ran outta Gf, I still had Eden but still, I am gonna have some new Gf in this story! Okay? Okay?, but I guess its alright tell me in a review...and my cousin helped me with the name! But remember he tampered with the grammer as well . ' And I own Senarya))  
  
"SENARYA! USE DARK INFERNO!" Aero yelled out as the dragon rised up higher and small dark flares across the battlefield setting the field in a dark inferno  
  
"2 more minutes Aero!" His instructor yelled out as Aero has Senarya use dark inferno once more  
  
" I WILL JOIN YOU." Pandemona said turning into a stone with a tornado on it  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
"ACK!" Sora yelled out after being nearly sent off Cactuar Island "ugh"  
  
"FOOL!" Jumbo cactuar yelled out and used 10,000 needles  
  
"O.O...Ow..." Sora said getting up and used cura and stabbed the Cactuar in the leg "die!"  
  
"..."  
  
"Eh" Sora said casting Firaga on jumbo Cactuar who was now staggering is that was all possible  
  
"Ughh" The jumbo cactuar muttered out falling down  
  
"Time!" His instructor yelled  
  
~`~`~`~`~  
  
"ER" Dart muttered and walked out of the garden "Heh I still think galbadia is better "he walked to balamb town and got on a boat and went to esthar city  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
"Yo Sephyr!" Damu yelled walking to sephyr with Crystal, Sora, Aero, Meru and namu  
  
"Hi." Sephyr muttered and went back to eating  
  
"I get to go on my field exam tomorrow hehe" Crystal said in a happy mood  
  
"so"  
  
"Err Sephyr your sooo weird ya know you're like a loner" Meru Muttered  
  
"Your point?" sephyr said getting up heading for the training center  
  
~`~`~`~`  
  
"Sir, Were almost at FH were we last put the ragnarok" Nida said piloting the garden to FH  
  
"Whatever." Squall said walking around  
  
~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Part 2: Bye Bye Ragnarok?  
  
"Well get your asses here! NOW! Were heading to FH and high jacking the ragnarok ok?" Dart said entering an esthar boat and heading for FH  
  
~`~`~`~`~``  
  
"Ah FH Is pretty!" Crystal yelled jumping around outside  
  
"Calm down sis" Sora said rolling his eyes  
  
The Two of them went to play cards with some of the people While Damu and Namu went to see what sites there was and aero and meru went to find draw points while sephyr as always trained on old junk like pieces of wood or dead trees and etc.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`  
  
"Heh FH wont know what hit them!" Dart yelled out while laughing, "After we get the Ragnarok that is. I hate this Ill never be a SeeD But hey who cares! Am in galbadia now!"  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Boringness, Sephyr thought walking around as a boat pulled close to balamb garden and five people got out and went into FH and headed for were the Ragnarok was. What the crap? , Sephyr thought drawing his gunblade headed to were they were the people were going.  
  
"For hyne's sake!" Sephyr muttered to himself sneaking around "were are they."  
  
"Leon get your ass here now! We have a job to do" someone said in a kind of low voice  
  
"But dart I don't want to blow this place up! "Leon said fixing the cannon  
  
'...err fine then ill blow you up with it." Dart said un sheathing his sword and gripping the hilt and stabbing Leon in the stomach  
  
"so darts back eh?" Sephyr said sneaking around "Damnit."  
  
"Finally ill kill BlackStar and his little friends along with all of FH, heh life is funny but beside the point ill have the ragnarok!" Dart yelled out laughing  
  
~`~`~`  
  
"err get over here sora!!" Crystal yelled out almost throwing her deck of cards off the side of FH 'Were going to be late! We need to get back to the gar-"Crystal stopped to see the ragnarok flying up higher and higher charging the cannon  
  
"What the" Sora muttered  
  
~`~* inside the cock pit of the ragnarok*~`~  
  
"BOOOOOOYA! "Dart yelled out throwing his arms in the air and acted like he was punching something  
  
"...Sir we found BlackStar and his friends there heading for the garden." Leon said coldly looks out a window "but why must we blow up FH?"  
  
"because I want to"  
  
~`~`  
  
The ragnarok flew up higher and higher until the cannon was ready and everyone was running for the garden Seeds were already in the garden running round while crystal was helping some children and sephyr and sora and aero were ready to fight if dart came down off the ragnarok. Dart you bastard, sephyr thought as the garden left not knowing some people were left behind  
  
"READY AIM FIRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Dart yelled out at Leon  
  
the ragnarok shot every weapon it had dead center at FH blowing it to pieces as the people that were in the town still just disapered  
  
"Aw Sephy needs a hug? "Crystal said holding out her arms smiling while everyone else that knew sephyr was laughing to death.  
  
"I don't want a hug!" Sephyr yelled out in angry "u seem happy but look FH is wiped out! And you're happy! My fucking god!"  
  
"Am sowwy sephy. But you know your gonna be my star in my play for the whole school!" Crystal said laughing lightly "its gonna so cute I mean seeing you in a bunny suit!"  
  
"what!" Sephyr yelled out "THERES NO WAY IN HYNE I GONNA DO IT!"  
  
~`~`Part 2: the play? `~`~  
  
"Now sephy here is your script!" Crystal yelled out hyperly  
  
"...right" Sephyr said walking around in a pink bunny suit "and I have to do this why, now?"  
  
"Because I want you to!" Crystal yelled out jumping around  
  
~`~at the play XD~`~  
  
"now ladies and gentleman, boy and girls. Uh headmaster and instructors! I am proud to present. My play!" Crystal yelled out "here is the star of my show! SEPHYR BLACKSTAR!!"  
  
"hahahahahahahaha" Some kid yelled out  
  
Sephyr walked out in a bright pink bunny suit wit his head down and his sword drawn "I, I the bunny king are here to slay the dragon. 'My god." (Ha) –hahaha- *-(shut it)-*  
  
"Now save me..." Meru said faintly "Before the evil dragon kill me!"  
  
"Very well" Sephyr muttered and walks to a fake card bored tower and aero and sora were dressed up as a dragon  
  
"Gryaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" The fake dragon yelled out "you will never get her out alive!" The dragon rises higher by ropes and casts a low level fire spell on meru knocking her out but for the play she plays dead and sephyr walks over to her drawing his sword "Sianarya" he stabbed meru between the arms not really hitting her.  
  
"Good show." Squall said walking back to his office and sits down at his desk sighing looking at the ring with griever on it and then goes through some paper work  
  
~`~`~  
  
"But Sai!" Said a solider talking to sorceress sai  
  
" silence "Sai said moving her hand up casting flare burning the man to a crisp  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH" He yelled out falling to the floor dead  
  
"No one defies me! "Sai yelled out in anger "I want Griever! And I want it now!"  
  
~`~`~`One month later after the Seed Finalizations`~`~`~  
  
" can believe were all in Seed, ya know. Damn I got to stop saying 'ya know'" Damu said grinning "but hey were Seed know! SO BOOYA!!"  
  
"Whatever" Sephyr muttered heading to the training center  
  
"Sephy...You seem depressed" Crystal said frowning  
  
"you know I am so shut it!" Sephyr said moving the tip of his gunblade the shadow to crystals neck  
  
"s, s, sephy? You okay?" Crystal asked a bit shocked  
  
Sephyr turned around and walked off into the training center  
  
(That was harsh) *-(so)-* -..- 'So its boring.'  
  
"SEPHY!!!!!!!!!!!" Crystal wined "YOURR SO MEAN! MEANIIE!!!!! AND YOU'RE A LONER I WISH YOU'D DROP DEAD!"  
  
"Whatever.." Sephyr said after killing a grat then a pack of T-rexaurs  
  
`~`~`~``Part 3.Time to say good-die. ``~`~`~`  
  
All sephyr's friends were at the cafeteria talking about something and would' not let sephyr into the chat  
  
"Go away!" Meru hissed, "We don't want to talk to you!"  
  
"Yea GO AWAY!" Crystal wined out nearly crying "I HATE YOU!"  
  
"Go away" The rest, said,  
  
"Fine." Sephyr said drawing the shadow and pretended to shoot them between the eyes  
  
~`~`~  
  
"but Dart" Leon said, "We shouldn't have to kill BlackStar!"  
  
"Er" Dart said under his breath  
  
"DART DELING!!" Someone yelled out "HOW DARE YOU BLOW UP FH WITHOUT TELLING SAI FIRST!"/  
  
"Shut it" Dart said hissing  
  
~`~`~`~`  
  
"I don't need any damn friends, I only need myself, my only friend," Sephyr mumbled  
  
~`~``~``~  
  
"ah yes my plan is falling into place," Sai said, "I will use time magic, bring back lunatic Pandora and then, oh then I will take griever from squall"  
  
"I don't think that will work," someone said, "but you know best"  
  
`~`~``  
  
Crystal walked to the headmasters office after her meru, sephyr and Aero had been called up. Meru glared at sephyr and looked to the headmaster  
  
"What is it sir?" Crystal Said, impatiently  
  
"We got news that the Ragnarok is headed for the garden"  
  
"yeah and.?"  
  
"We need you to protect the garden you won't be alone, but am leaving sephyr in charge  
  
"What!" Meru busted out  
  
"you heard me" Squall said," Now go get ready"  
  
~`~`~~Outside the garden~~`~`~  
  
Sephyr walked back and forth his gunblade unsheathed and the two summons with him. Meru Walked around swell her weapon on her back. Aero Walked around with the Ulysses,(a/n he got a new one) and crystal hoped around.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Were about an hour away from the garden,sir!" Leon yelled out to Dart  
  
"Oh shut up"  
  
"why?"  
  
"your annoying"  
  
"Riiight"  
  
just then dart drew his genbalde at pointed it at leons forhead  
  
~`~`~! Hour later~`~``  
  
"here we go"  
  
"Yup"  
  
"I wasn't talking to you sephyr"  
  
"And I care why..?"  
  
"Because you're a idiot"  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Shut up"  
  
The ragnarok floated above there heads,"Charge the cannon" Dart commanded  
  
"Cannon Chargeing!"  
  
Sephyr looked to dart in the cockpit and smiled evily  
  
"Aim at blackstar."  
  
"yes sir"  
  
"WELL DO IT YOU IDIOT!"  
  
"Erm"  
  
The cannon was almost done charging when Sephyr stepped infront of it threw his weapon to the side and made himself look like a cross  
  
"Thanks for doing me a favor dart, I like death sorta... life is a waste of time..." Sephyr yelled out laughing  
  
"Ready...aim...FIRE!" Leon yelled out as the cannon fired, not going fast but fast enough  
  
"Sephy...sephy's gonna die....no....SEPHY!!" Crystal thought," SEPHY!!!!!!!!!"  
  
At the instant Crystal at Sephyr pushing him out of the way and going to take the shot for him, Sephyr feel to the ground,"YOU crazy !?!?" He yelled to her as the cannons blast hit.......Crystals body was flung to the egde off a cliff with water under it...but dart was having fun, so he aimed the catling guns at her and fired ,sending miltiple sohts into crystals body....As she was already dead......  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Chibi Omni: Hey Chibi here, how ya like it?  
  
Crystal: ~chanting~ Damn You Omni Damn You..  
  
Aero: please ReView... 


End file.
